


An attempt at self-indulgent lesbian smut

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female POV, Gambling, Lesbianism, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Sapphic, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather





	An attempt at self-indulgent lesbian smut

"Spades," I say before placing an 8 down on the pile of cards. She answers with a King of spades. Smiling, I place my last card, a 4 of spades, on top of the stack.  
She bites her lip for a moment, before removing her brown oversized tee-shirt to reveal a white sports bra. She blushes, and doesn't make eye contact.  
"I've never played cards like this before," she says nervously. I think of a way to make her more comfortable.  
"Neither have I," I admit, shrugging off my jean jacket to reveal a red tank top. "Man, it's getting a little hot in here... or maybe it's just you."  
She looks at me just in time to watch the slightly damp tank top roll up and be removed completely. My small breasts meant that I was not wearing a bra at all.  
Her face was somewhere between nervous, excited, and curious. She licked her lips. It was my turn to blush and look away.


End file.
